


The Game Is Over

by Seblainer



Category: Spyder Games
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalia finally gets to tell Sasha that she is his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game Is Over

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy and to all the readers.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the show, characters or anything you recognize. I'm making no money from this story and the characters belong to their creators.

Fandom: Spyder Games  
Title: The Game Is Over  
Characters: Natalia Carlisle and Sasha Carlisle  
Pairing: None  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13. AU, OOC.  
Summary: Natalia finally gets to tell Sasha that she is his mother.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to Daphne for the idea.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spyder Games, the characters, plot or anything you recognize.  
Words: 472 without title and ending.

*The Game Is Over* 

"The game is over. The game Dad played; how he hurt Sasha and me is finally over. I'm telling Sasha the truth," Natalia Carlisle said to her brother Dmitri. He had witnessed her breakdown last week and she had confessed that the person he thought was their brother was actually her son.

It hadn't been pretty. Natalia had started screaming and crying, Dmitri had asked her to repeat what she had said, and she had. Dmitri had asked how it could have happened and Natalia had explained how their father had made her sleep with strangers and how she had ended up pregnant with Sasha.

She had explained that when their father had told everyone he had shipped her off to boarding school, he had really shipped her off to a school for pregnant teens. He pretended that their mother was pregnant so that no one would know Sasha was her son. Now Natalia knew that she needed to tell her son the truth.

Actually, it was way past time she told him the truth, but she was afraid of him hating her. She wiped her eyes and tried to regain her composure. She didn't want to upset her son more than he already was. Sighing softly, Natalia squared her shoulders and then headed for her son's hospital room. 

She was scared of what was going to happen when Sasha found out the truth. Walking into her son's room Natalia closed the door behind her and she smiled when Sasha looked up at her. "We need to talk, Sasha," She said and her voice was shaking as she said it. Sasha nodded and then he motioned for Natalia to take a seat on the edge of his bed. When she did, she began to speak.

"I'm going to tell you something that I know you will find hard to believe, but it's true. I'm your mother, Sasha."

Sasha stared at Natalia for a moment and then he said, "Yeah right, be serious. What did you want to tell me?"

When Natalia didn't t reply but she started to tear up, that s when Sasha knew it was true. He took a few minutes to digest what she was telling him and then he said," You're serious."

Sasha looked into Natalia s eyes as she nodded and he could see the truth in them. "Why lie? Why did you lie to me for my entire life?" After a moment, though, it hit him and he said, "Boris?"

When Natalia nodded, Sasha knew that she was telling the truth and he pulled her into a hug. "I love you Sasha," Natalia said softly as she hugged him tightly.

The words he said caused her to cry harder, but this time they were good tears. "I love you too, mom."

The end.


End file.
